


Türchen 29 - Ein halbes Jahr

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivo ist extrem verletzungsanfällig. Und Lewis nimmt das nicht mehr so hin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 29 - Ein halbes Jahr

**Author's Note:**

> Für neven4me. Hier war wieder Freund Google ein wunderbarer Helfer. Habe ein bisschen recherchiert und schwupps, fand ich Artikel zu Ivos Verletzungen – und eben dazu, dass er seit einer Weile nicht mehr verletzt war, obwohl er früher mindestens eine Verletzung pro Saison hatte. War eine gute Vorlage :D

**Wortzahl:** 1370  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein, Romanze

 

„Wovor hast du Angst, Ivo?“

Ivo muss nicht lange überlegen, es ist eine einfache Frage. Natürlich hat er vor den großen Dingen Angst, vor Tod, vor schrecklichen Unfällen – er denkt, dass Lewis' Frage auf spezielle Ängste bezogen war und da gibt es eine, die überwiegt. Eine Angst, die ihn immer wieder einholt.  
Eine Angst, die zu recht existiert, wie ihm immer wieder vor Augen geführt wird.

„Vor Verletzungen.“

Lewis schweigt. Keine Erklärung, warum er diese Frage gestellt hat. Ivo hört nur seine tiefen Atemzüge. Und er spürt sie, spürt, wie sich Lewis' Brust hebt und senkt, direkt unter seiner Wange.  
Dann bricht Lewis das Schweigen.

„Wie?“  
„Ich habe Angst, dass die nächste Verletzung die letzte ist. Die letzte beim HSV, die letzte in meiner Fußballkarriere.“

Diese Worte spricht er selten aus. Sie sind da, die ganze Zeit, aber eben nur in seinem Kopf. So oft denkt er darüber nach, aber... Wer will das schon hören?  
Bis eben auf Lewis, gerade eben.

„Das ist echt krass.“  
„Mh?“  
„Ich dachte immer...“

Lewis' Worte verhallen im Nichts, scheinbar ist er sich noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was er immer dachte.  
Es folgt ein unsicheres Lachen. Kein typisches Lewis-Lachen, sondern eines, das falsch, gefälscht klingt. Unsicher halt.

„Sorry, Ivo, das klingt echt komisch ausgesprochen, aber... Ich dachte immer, das macht dir nichts aus.“

Er versteht Lewis. Das klingt wirklich komisch. Und... Fast schon beleidigend. Trotzdem spürt Ivo sofort, dass es eben nicht so gemeint ist. Und auch das kann er nachvollziehen.  
So oft er auch verletzt ist – er ist kein Jammerlappen, denkt er. Er nimmt das halt hin und versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen, versucht, schnellstmöglich wieder fit zu werden. So bekommt man nicht mit, dass er unter seinen Verletzungen leidet. Da musste Lewis schon ganz konkret nachhaken, um an diese Information zu kommen.

„Ich habe da einfach nie groß darüber nachgedacht. Weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich mir gedacht, dass du quasi daran gewöhnt bist oder so...“  
„Jede Verletzung macht es noch schlimmer. Ich denke mir jedes Mal, dass ich jetzt gesund bleiben will und dann kommt wieder eine Verletzung.“

Das klang härter als gewollt. Dementsprechend abwehrend fällt auch Lewis' Reaktion aus.

„Danach sieht es aber nicht aus. Sonst würdest du doch mal etwas ändern.“

Damit hat Ivo nicht gerechnet. Lewis' Einwand ist so überraschend, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hat.  
Dafür ist Lewis nun in Fahrt gekommen. Vielleicht sieht er Ivos Schweigen auch als Aufforderung, weiterzureden.

„Das ist es ja. Wenn jemand so oft verletzt ist und trotzdem nichts ändert, dann sagt mein Unterbewusstsein halt automatisch, dass es ihm nicht so viel ausmachen kann – sonst würde er ja etwas ändern.“  
„Ach ja, und was?“

Ivo rappelt sich auf. Eine solche Diskussion kann er nicht führen, wenn er mit dem Kopf auf Lewis' Brust gebettet liegt, er muss sich aufsetzen. Kommt auch Lewis entgegen. Er setzt sich ebenfalls hin, greift nach Ivos Chipstüte auf dem Couchtisch und bedenkt ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Das hier zum Beispiel.“  
„Das sind meine Chips.“  
„Und du solltest sie nicht essen.“

Was hat Lewis vor? Will er ihn jetzt bemuttern?  
Für einen Moment fragt Ivo sich, ob er das laut ausgesprochen hat. Plötzlich wird Lewis' Blick betroffen, bevor er ihn sinken lässt und die Tüte zurück auf den Couchtisch legt.  
Als er wieder aufsieht, ist es wieder ein Lewis-Blick, den er liebt. Eine Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und... Liebe.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das Patentrezept für Gesundheit ist. Aber ich weiß, dass es ein paar Sachen gibt, die du ändern kannst und ich weiß, dass ich mit dir auf dem Platz stehen will. So oft wie möglich. Wie lang warst du verletzt, als wir uns kennengelernt haben?“

Ivo überlegt kurz. Er weiß genau, welche Verletzung Lewis meint – ist auch ziemlich eindeutig. Das war seine letzte größere Verletzung und ironischerweise hat er sich diese langwierige Muskelverletzung genau an dem Tag zugezogen, an dem Lewis zum HSV ausgeliehen wurde und damit einen Tag vor Lewis' erstem Training in Hamburg.  
Das einzige, was er dazu nicht sofort parat hat, ist die Dauer. Da muss er erst einmal rechnen.

„Drei Monate.“  
„Drei Monate, die du einfach mal weg vom Fenster warst. Kein Fußball. Das ist doch beschissen, oder?“  
„Schon...“  
„Und wenn du dich damals nicht verletzt hättest, hätten wir uns viel früher kennengelernt. Wenn wir jeden Tag zusammen trainiert hätten, hätten wir schon früher gemeinsam etwas unternommen. Aber ich habe dich so selten gesehen. Du warst hin und wieder zu Besuch, manchmal bin ich dir irgendwo auf dem Trainingsgelände begegnet... Da warst du dann immer damit beschäftigt, deinen alten Freunden Hallo zu sagen.“

Lewis hat es geschafft, den Finger ganz zielstrebig in seine Wunde zu legen. Beziehungsweise...  
Darüber hat er noch nie nachgedacht. Als er wieder fit war, hat er die Verletzung als abgehakt betrachtet und nach vorne gesehen. Aber Lewis hat recht – sie hätten sich ohne diese Verletzung schon so viel früher getroffen. So haben sie sich zwar gesehen, aber keiner sah einen Grund dafür, den fremden Mitspieler anzusprechen. Das kam erst, als sie viel Zeit auf dem Platz miteinander verbrachten.

Ivo muss nichts sagen. An Lewis' Gesichtsausdruck merkt er, dass sein Freund genau weiß, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht.

„Siehst du? Mann, Ivo, vielleicht bist du einfach nur extrem verletzungsanfällig. Aber es gibt die Chance, dass sich etwas bessert, wenn du mehr auf deine Fitness achtest. Und zwar so richtig. Komm' mir jetzt nicht mit 'Ich bin Profisportler' – das reicht noch nicht.“

Was soll er da noch sagen? Hat er eine andere Wahl, als auf Lewis' Vorschlag einzugehen?  
Nein, hat er nicht. Ihn wurmt das ja auch, das mit den Verletzungen. Und wenn es seinen Freund stört, ist das erst recht ein Grund, etwas dagegen zu tun.

„Hilfst du mir?“

Auf einen Schlag verziehen sich Lewis' Mundwinkel nach oben. Er grinst breit und seine Augen blitzen.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

~*~*~

„Ich finde, wir sollten anstoßen.“

Sie liegen mal wieder auf der Couch, Ivo liegt mal wieder mit dem Kopf auf Lewis' Brust und lauscht seinem Herzschlag.

„Weil endlich Winterpause ist?“

Kann er nachvollziehen. Die neue Saison hat überraschend gut begonnen dafür, dass sie die letzte mit der Relegation beendet haben. Doch in den letzten Spielen war eher wieder der alte HSV und damit die alte Pechsträhne zurück. Als das Spiel gegen Augsburg abgepfiffen wurde, war Ivo nach dem ersten Frust erst mal richtig froh, die Hinrunde überstanden zu haben und in die wohlverdiente Pause gehen zu können.  
Lewis hat jedoch noch andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Ja, das auch. Aber... Weißt du, was noch ist?“  
„Habe ich unseren Jahrestag vergessen? Deinen Geburtstag? Du hattest im September Geburtstag und unseren Jahrestag hatten wir vor ein paar Wochen.“

Ivo dreht ganz leicht seinen Kopf. So sieht er, dass Lewis grinst.

„Gut erkannt. Es ist ein anderes Jubiläum.“  
„Jetzt sag' endlich.“  
„Mh.“

Natürlich lässt er Ivo weiter zappeln. Bevor er ihm verrät, was er meint, streicht er ihm noch durch die Haare und über die Wange.

„Lewis...“  
„Okay, gut. Du bist so ungeduldig, ey.“  
„Lewis!“  
„Jaaaa. Okay.“

Eine letzte Verzögerung. Lewis atmet noch einmal tief durch. Dann rückt er endlich heraus mit der Sprache.

„Du bist seit dem Sommer verletzungsfrei. Seit wir gesagt haben, dass du mehr für deine Gesundheit tust, hast du dich nicht mehr verletzt. Du warst die ganze Hinrunde über fit.“

Oh. Das meint Lewis also. Ein halbes Jahr voller Schindereien, mit Chips-Verbot, Ernährungsumstellung, einem ausgearbeiteten und erweiterten Fitnessplan... Ein halbes Jahr, in dem Lewis ihn auf Trab gehalten hat, aber auch ein halbes Jahr, in dem er verletzungsfrei war.  
Es fühlt sich surreal an. Ivo überlegt, wann seine letzte Verletzung war – ja, Lewis hat recht, die war im Mai. Ansonsten kamen nur noch Kleinigkeiten. Er musste mal beim Training aussetzen, aber das war verglichen mit seinen anderen Blessuren nur ein leichtes Zwicken, das zum Glück vor dem nächsten Spiel wieder erledigt war.  
Kein verletzungsbedingter Ausfall diese Saison. Lewis hat recht, das ist wirklich eine reife Leistung.

„Wow...“

Lewis' Grinsen wandelt sich, es wird zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ja. Finde ich auch.“


End file.
